The Hill Of Graves
by Theory of Hegemony
Summary: In a world dominated by Dragons, the reptilians are hailed as the strongest creatures, unmatched by any of the other residing races. Who would expect a lazy, good for nothing brat to be able to kill one of the mighty beasts?


**The Hill Of Graves**

 **Prologue: The Failed Magician!**

The morning sun lazily climbed it's way onto the sky, casting it's golden rays onto the awakening creatures. A chorus of noises erupted from the world, sounds of animals and humans alike performing their morning rituals filled the air in an unlikely symphony. Birds sand their gentle melodies, as cool, morning zephyrs glided across the clear blue sky. Breathtaking cherry blossoms swayed in the tender winds, pedals danced a graceful waltz before landing softly on the ground decorated with lush green grass blades a few landed on the single male resting against the trunk of a cherry blossom.

Brushing against his exposed skin, a second breeze swept the petals off of the man and once again the petals danced their endless waltz under the shining sun. Releasing a tired yawn, the man stretched his wary muscles and sat himself into a upright position. Running a hand through his spiky, blonde hair, his bright blue eyes scanned the serene environment with reminiscence of joyful memories reemerging from the depths of his mind. It was not long until the fleeting images that swelled in his mind ended as a shout tore through the serene silence.

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass down here!"

Sighing, the newly named Naruto pushed himself off of the ground and hopped onto his feet. Turning his gaze towards the origins of the shout, Naruto responded with one of his own, "I'm coming old man Azazel, just stop shouting."

Casually walking down the small hill and approaching the glistening lake that glowed under the sun's magnificent rays, Naruto approached Azazel who was standing on the edge of it with a fishing hat on and an exasperated look on his face. Reaching behind him, Azazel walked over to the lake and looked over the small wooden boat floating on the calm waters of the lake. Grabbing a paddle, Azazel tossed it to Naruto who caught it and followed the man onto the boat.

"C'mon, we have some fishing to do." Azazel said as he dipped a paddle into the calm waters and gave Naruto an annoyed look. "I just can't believe some one with so much potential can be so lazy. It's like you want to waste one of the most powerful forms of magic."

Waving off the last comment, Naruto mimicked Azazel's actions and the two were off in a flash, paddling closer to the lakes center, Azazel stopped the paddling and grabbed hold of the two fishing poles residing in the boat. It was not long until both men had their hooks in the water and were sitting there, waiting for the dish to bite. A prolonged silence overtook the duo until Naruto spoke.

"So, old man, why did you call me out here in the first place?"

"Can't I go on a little fishing trip with my friend and not be questioned about my intentions?" Azazel responded in a hurt tone.

"No." Naruto said as he gave Azazel a dry look. "Last time we went on a fishing trip, you asked me to test out your Gender-swap Raygun."

"It was a good invention!" Azazel protested as he noticed the dry look etched onto Naruto's face. "Naruko was a perfect change from male to female!."

"You even gave her a name." Naruto deadpanned as he reeled his line in and casted it once again. "Just tell me what you want, old man."

Sighing, Azazel returned his gaze back to the lake and spoke, "I need you to stop a few of my subordinates from doing something stupid in Kuoh Town."

"And that would be?" Naruto asked.

"Possibly causing some trouble with the Devil Faction." Azazel replied casually.

"I'm nothing but a support magician and a failed one at that, old man. What do you expect me to do?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh don't give me that excuse, Naruto." Azazel sighed as he met Naruto's gaze. "I just need you to do stop them from causing trouble, please avoid killing them, I don't need more deaths of my subordinates."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, be wary of Kokabiel. He may be in the area watching over the few Fallen-angels who were willing to do his bidding."

Naruto did not respond as he sighed and tossed the fishing rod to the side. A magic circle appeared bellow him and enveloped his entire being in a flash of orange light, transporting him away leaving Azazel alone fishing on the glistening lake

* * *

Naruto arrived in Kuoh Town within seconds, the sun remained shining and birds sang their beautiful melodies as they glided across the barren blue skies. Scanning his surroundings lazily, Naruto noted he had transported himself into the middle of a park, a single stone water fountain gently pouring water from it's spout. Upon his arrival, Naruto's senses flared to life. Numerous magical sources decorated the town, with a majority of them located in a single area, Naruto assumed it was where the Fallen-angels were headquartered. Following the same trend, a small group of fifteen were gathered near the school building, located a good walk away from the park.

Walking forward, Naruto pulled out a small toothpick and placed it on his mouth. Removing the leftover crumbles of his lunch, Naruto spat them out and studied the used toothpick with a lazied expression. Eyes narrowing slightly, Naruto shot the small wooden stick upwards aiming for the watchful eyes from above. His throw remained true as a small cry of pain echoed from above and not long later an audible crash was heard from a few feet away. Choosing to ignore whatever he had hit, Naruto walked away with his hands in his pocket and a laid back expression plastered onto his visage. As he walked away, the creature he had hit, cried out in distress as the toothpick had impaled one of it's leathery wings. The creature was a bat, not just any bat, a bat that could only be found in the forest of the Underworld. A Devil's familiar.

Naruto never looked back as he proceeded towards the mass of magic source near the forest. As he left the park, a small red magic circle appeared bellow the bat and consumed it, leaving behind a small puddle of murky red blood. As the bat vanished, Naruto could not help himself but sigh. He had not even been in Kuoh for any longer than five minutes, and he had probably injured a resident Devil's familiar, most likely pissing them off in the process. It was never easy being him at times.

* * *

The abandoned church that resided in Kuoh Town had a bad history. Masaomi Yaegaki, the last resident of the church was unfortunate enough to fall in love with the previous resident Devil and both lovers had been executed in order to preserve the status qua. Not only was it's previous resident executed, but the leaders residing in Vatican had decided to abandon the building. The building served as Masamomi and his lover's final resting place, though that knowledge was limited to a select few of the Three Factions. So, in the eyes of the public, it was merely a building abandoned by it's previous residents.

Naruto now stood before the building, it had an imposing mien, not only was it rundown thanks to the years without any caretakers, but it also looked like it was about to collapse of itself. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto proceeded down the path and cut the distance between itself and the building with a few steps. Pushing the dust covered door open, Naruto entered the cobweb infested building. He was immediately greeted with a room filled with darkness, the only form of light was whatever light could enter from the stained glass. Seated on one of the benches inside, was a middle aged man with choppy black hair, his entire outfit was consisted of a tench coat and a fedora rested on his head.

"Old man, are you here to confess your sins too?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached the man.

"You should not be here." came the man's reply. "It is impolite to enter private property, human. It seems I have no choice but to dispose of you."

"Oh come on, old man." Naruto snorted as he waved off the threat as if it was nothing. "Isn't the church open for everyone?"

"I grow tired of your ignorance." the man growled.

Standing in his full height, the man glared at Naruto with a pair of fierce brown eyes. Holding his right arm out, the man's right arm was soon enveloped in a dark blue light and a spear of light formed in his hands. Not even blinking the display, Naruto was soon forced to dodge the projectile as it soared forward, attempting to impale his unprotected chest.

"Oi, oi! Old man, be careful with those, you might hurt someone!" Naruto said as he leaned to the right, dodging a second spear.

"Die human!" the man shouted as two spears simultaneously shot towards the blonde.

"Seriously old man, I could have been hurt. It's not nice to attack strangers, ya' know." Naruto berated, his tone similar to a parent scolding his own child.

The man's eyebrows twitched as his tolerance of the blonde drastically decreased. Clenching his gloved fists, the man gave Naruto a final glare and spoke in a tone of suppressed rage, "Since you are so adamant on confessing your sins, I, Dohnaseek shall cleanse your tainted soul!"

Dohanseek shot forward with a spear in hand, cutting the distance between him and Naruto in seconds, the man shot the spear forward attempting to gut the blonde. Naruto was able to dodge the attack as he jumped backwards, successfully avoiding the fatal blow. Dohnaseek seemed to grow angrier as Naruto dodged another series of jabs from the light spear until his cool finally shattered.

"Stand still human!" Dohanseek growled as he attempted to once again impale Naruto.

"Sheesh, wherever you go, someone is always trying to kill you." Naruto sighed as his shoulders sagged in an exasperated fashion.

Ducking from a spear aimed at his head, Naruto placed a palm against the uneven stone floor and a black marking soon took it's place on the floor. Dohnaseek growled as he witnessed Naruto dodged another series of spears, what this human was doing was damaging his pride quite badly. Normally he would have enjoyed a battle, but it was not against a worthy opponent, it was against a human. Not only was the human successfully avoiding his attacks, he was playing with him! That caused shear outrage to pour into Dohnaseek's heart, all he wanted was to gut the human standing before him.

In blind rage, Dohanseek charged Naruto with spears in hand. This time, Naruto did not attempt to dodge as he stood there with arms in his pockets. As soon as Dohnaseek's feet crossed the black marking Naruto had set down earlier, the man suddenly stopped moving. It seemed as if some form of strange force had cut the connection between his muscles and his brain, forcing Dohnaseek to stop his charge.

"What did you do to me?!" Dohnaseek demanded as he continued to struggle.

"Oh, it's just a paralysis seal." Naruto answered with a wave of his hand.

"Just who the hell are you, human?" Dohnaseek growled.

"I'm no one special." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked past Dohnaseek and gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "Just a failed magician."

* * *

Azazel sat on the small wooden boat with a fishing rod in hand and a bottle of sake in hand. Enjoying his day under the sun, the leader of Grigori's eyes focused on the shining sun. Taking a sip of his sake, Azazel chuckled as his thoughts drifted towards Naruto.

The boy was an irregular one, but it was to be expected. After all, whoever heard of a boy slaying a full grown dragon before?

 **Prologue: End**

 **A/N:** Hello, I would like to thank you for reading this story. It is going to have a slow start, and Naruto's abilities will be shown in the next chapter, this one was just setting the story up for further chapters.

 **Character Cards**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Titles: Failure, Deadlast**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Rank: Failed Apprentice**

 **Affiliations: Azazel**

 **Abilities/Gear**

 **Seals: Little is known of his full capabilities in this**

 **Dragon Slaying Magic: Azazel claims this magic is one extremely powerful one, powerful enough to slay an Ice Dragon.**


End file.
